Prince Hadrian Romanoff: The Son Of The Evil Queen
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After appearing in Brooklyn on the 1st of November in 1941, Hadrian Romanoff also known as Harry Potter the adoptive son of Natasha Romanoff, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Gavin 'Spinner' Mason, Killian 'Captain Hook' Jones and Jefferson 'The Mad Hatter' meet Steve Rogers (Harry has no idea about Captain America) and Bucky Barnes. M/M/M/M/M/M/M SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**After appearing in Brooklyn on the 1st of November in 1941, Hadrian Romanoff also known as Harry Potter the adoptive son of Natasha Romanoff, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Gavin 'Spinner' Mason, Killian 'Captain Hook' Jones and Jefferson 'The Mad Hatter' meet Steve Rogers (Harry has no idea about Captain America) and Bucky Barnes. They also end up living with them and they all full in love with each other. What will happen when/if Hadrian, Puck, Jefferson, Spinner and Hook are sent back to their timelines/realms ?**

 **M/M/M/M/M/M/M SLASH, MPREG.**

 **Cross-Dressing.**

 **Hadrian Can Sing.**

 **Powerful Hadrian, very powerful Hadrian.**

 **Violent Hadrian.**

 **Creature Hadrian.**

 **This story is a multiple crossover. This story is a Harry Potter/Avengers/Glee/Degrassi/Once Upon A Time Crossover.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest in the Dark Palace inside the bed-chambers of the Evil Queen of the kingdom, the Evil Queen herself is sitting in her front of her mirror thinking about what she is going to do, she had discovered that she was pregnant, two and a half months pregnant, she thinks about all the threats that her child will face, one of them being her mother, she knows that her mother is still alive but is in Wonderland, thankfully, she decides to make sure that if her mother even tries to return that her child is safe from her mother. The other enemy is Rumpelstiltskin, who will use the child to manipulate her. She knows that the father of the baby would raise the baby but she also knew that the baby's father had many enemies who would use the child to manipulate the father. She also knows that she evil will hurt her child.

Seven months later on what would seem to be the 31st of July the Evil Queen gives birth to a beautiful baby boy with her black hair and her green eyes but his father's messy hair and looks like his father. Three days later The Evil Queen orders everyone to leave the room and she decides to send the child away but before she send him away she writes a letter. In the letter she tells whoever gets it to look after her son who she had named Hadrian, to treat her son well, among other things of the like before she rolls up the letter and seals it with her seal, she puts the letter inside a bag which she places spell books and everything her child will need to learn magic. The Evil Queen then takes out a pendant necklace the shape of a heart with a dagger in it and she places it with her son and the letter. The Evil Queen then gets the ingredients she needs for the spell which she casts to send her son somewhere where he will be safe, loved and cherished not knowing what lies in store for her son. She doesn't know that she had sent her son forward in time.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest in the Forbidden Fortress in the bed-chambers of Maleficent, Maleficent herself is sitting on her bed thinking about what she was going to do, she had discovered that she was pregnant, two and a half months pregnant, she thinks about the threats to her child, especially King Stefan who will try to take her child or try and kill her child. She realises that she doesn't know who the father of her child is and she knows that her evil ways will hurt the child, a lot.

Seven months later on what would seem to be the 25th October Maleficent gives birth to an egg which hatches a beautiful baby boy with dark brown hair and her hazel eyes. Three days later Maleficent decides to send the child away, she writes a letter to whoever finds her child. In the letter she tells whoever gets it to look after her son, who she had named Noah, to treat her son well, among other things of the like before she rolls up the letter and seals it with her seal. The owner then takes out a pendant necklace the shape of a dragon and she places it with her son and the letter, she puts the letter inside a bag which she places spell books and everything her child will need to learn magic. Maleficent then gets the ingredients she needs for the spell which she casts to send her son somewhere where he will be safe, loved and cherished not knowing what lies in store for her son. She doesn't know that she had sent her son forward in time.

* * *

In Wonderland in the Wonderland Castle in the bed-chamber of the Red Queen and Red King of the castle, the Red Queen is standing in her bed-chambers in front of her ruby and diamond mirror, alone, she grips her stomach as she stands in front of the mirror, thinking, she had discovered that she was pregnant, two and a half months pregnant, she thinks about the threats to her child, especially the Red King, her husband, who will kill her child or possibly banish her child from the castle. A fate she does not want her child to suffer. She also knows that she has burned the bridge with the father of her child.

Seven months later on what would seem to be the 15th of June the Red Queen gives birth to a beautiful baby boy with the baby's father's eyes and his hair is the combination of hers and the baby's fathers. Three days later the owner decides to send the child away, she writes a letter to whoever finds her child. In the letter she tells whoever gets it to look after her son, who she had named Gavin, to treat her son well, among other things of the like before she rolls up the letter and seals it with her seal, she puts the letter inside a bag which she places spell books and everything her child will need to learn magic. The Red Queen then takes out a pendant necklace the shape of a Queen Chess Piece and she places it with her son and the letter. The Evil Queen then gets the ingredients she needs for the spell which she casts to send her son somewhere where he will be safe, loved and cherished not knowing what lies in store for her son. She doesn't know that she had sent her son forward in time.

* * *

The son of the Evil Queen appears in front of a woman with red hair and green eyes who is accompanied by a man with jet black hair and hazel eyes. The couple are shocked by the appearance of the baby and are even more shocked by the contents of the letter.

The woman says to her husband "we must look after him, he was sent to us"

"how will we explain him ?" asks her husband.

"we tell the truth" replies the woman.

"even to Dumbledore ?" asks the man.

"no, we lie to him, I don't trust him but I know that we can trust Remus and Sirius" replies the woman.

"you sure, Lily, that you want him ?" asks Lily's husband.

"yes, James, I want him, please, let's keep him and we can teach him the magic from his realm as well as our own magic" replies Lily.

"then we will" says James before he gets a message to Sirius and Remus, since Peter is not available at that time, on a mission from Dumbledore it would seem. They do not know the fate that they will have and that their newly adopted son will be famous. They do know that their son is royalty and that his birth parents were dark magic users but they do not care, they will help their son no matter the magic or what he does with it.

* * *

On the 31st of October in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the mans yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

* * *

It is midnight on the 1st of November and an old man is walking on Privet Drive. The man takes something out of his robes and clicks on it making the street lights go out one by one before a cat meows and he looks at the tabby cat and says "i should've you would be here, Professor McGonagall" the cat suddenly turns into an old woman who walks up to the old man and says "good evening, professor Dumbledore" she walks up next to him as he walks down the street as she asks "are the rumours true, Albus ?"

"i'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad" replies Dumbledore.

"and the boy ?" asks McGonagall.

"Hagrid is bringing him" answers Dumbledore.

"is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important ?" asks McGonagall.

"professor, i would trust Hagrid with my life" replies Dumbledore as they both hear a motorbike and they both see a light up in the sky which is a headlight and about two minutes later a motorbike lands onto the street with a huge man driving it. The man greets the two professors before getting off the bike before Dumbledore asks "No problems, i trust, Hagrid?"

"no, sir. The little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" replies Hagrid before saying as he hands a baby to Dumbledore "try not to wake him" then says when Dumbledore has him "there you go" Dumbledore carries the baby boy away from Hagrid towards a house, Number 4 Privet Drive was the house and it was home to the baby's only family that he had left even if McGonagall didn't like that he was placed there but she trusted Dumbledore even though she asks him "Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people ?" before saying "I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles, they really are-"

"the only family he has" says Dumbledore.

"this boy will be famous. Every child in our world will know his name" says McGonagall.

"Exactly, He far better off growing up away from all of that, until he's ready" says Dumbledore before placing the baby onto the doorstep as Hagrid starts sobbing and Dumbledore says to him "there, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all" before placing a letter onto the baby that is wrapped in a blanket and saying "good luck Harry Potter" before turning around and apparating away as Hagrid takes the flying motorbike and takes off into the night sky.

* * *

Young Hadrian lays there on the doorstep pretending to be asleep. Once the old man and the half giant had gone, Hadrian didn't know that he was famous, special or anything of the like but he did know intuitively that if he stayed at the place that he had been placed. His life would be a nightmare, that he would not have the best childhood. So he suddenly disappeared away from the Dursley home in a whirl of dark red smoke before reappearing back inside his home, inside his crib before he starts crying, loudly.

* * *

A young red haired woman named Natasha is walking along the street in Godric's Hollow when she is walking past a half destroyed house, she hears some crying from the house and she decides to search the house. She follows the sound of the crying, she walks past the body of a man who lays on the ground before she climbs the stairs and enters the nursery where she sees a woman on the floor and she sees the young Hadrian in his crib, she sees that he is crying.

Natasha picks up young Hadrian who looks at her and says "mama ?"

"no, I'm not your Мама, little one, she's gone" replies Natasha.

"gone ?" asks little Hadrian.

"yes, she's gone" replies Natasha before she asks "what's your name ?" before Hadrian hold out his hand, he then flicks it a bit and a whirl of dark red smoke appears and disappears, leaving a letter and a pendant shaped like a heart with a dagger in it, a red heart with a dagger in it. She walks over to the letter and picks it up, she reads it and she is shocked by what she had just read, alternative realms with magic, fairy tales are real, the boy she is holding is the son of The Evil Queen. She decides to protect the child, to train him, to make him her son. The woman also realises that she must also train her son in magic.

Natasha starts to search the house for the spell books she will need to train her son in magic. Natasha, once she had gathered everything she will need and packed it up, leaves the ruined home of Hadrian's adoptive parents and leaves.

* * *

The son of Maleficent appears in front of a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes in Lima, Ohio. The woman picks up the baby and reads the letter, the woman is shocked by what she's read but decides to keep him and to raise him while she teaches him how to use his magic. The woman puts the baby down so that she can quickly hide the books on magic so that her new son can study them when he is older.

* * *

The son of the Red Queen appears in front of a woman with brown hair and brown eyes in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The woman picks up the baby and reads the letter, the woman is shocked by what she's read but decides to keep him and to raise him while she teaches him how to use his magic. The woman puts the baby down so that she can quickly hide the books on magic so that her new son can study them when he is older.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIRST CHAPTER OF PRINCE HADRIAN ROMANOFF: THE SON OF THE EVIL QUEEN.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **THE SECOND CHAPTER WILL THE START OF THE STORY, THE TRUE START.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After appearing in Brooklyn on the 1st of November in 1941, Hadrian Romanoff also known as Harry Potter the adoptive son of Natasha Romanoff, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Gavin 'Spinner' Mason, Killian 'Captain Hook' Jones and Jefferson 'The Mad Hatter' meet Steve Rogers (Harry has no idea about Captain America) and Bucky Barnes. They also end up living with them and they all full in love with each other. What will happen when/if Hadrian, Puck, Jefferson, Spinner and Hook are sent back to their timelines/realms ?**

 **M/M/M/M/M/M/M SLASH, MPREG.**

 **Cross-Dressing.**

 **Hadrian Can Sing.**

 **Powerful Hadrian, very powerful Hadrian.**

 **Violent Hadrian.**

 **Creature Hadrian.**

 **This story is a multiple crossover. This story is a Harry Potter/Avengers/Glee/Degrassi/Once Upon A Time Crossover.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

After waking up in the year 1941 on the 1st of November, Hadrian Romanoff who was also known as Harry Potter, a teenage boy who stood at 5'6" with long raven black hair, avada kedavra green eyes which are behind a pair of fake glasses that he doesn't really need, he also has a small but bulky body that he had gotten from all of his training with a red heart with a dagger in the heart pendant necklace around his neck, Gavin 'Spinner' Mason, a teenage boy who stood at 5'8", with his dirty blonde hair partially shaved, the hair on the right is straightened out while the left is shaven, he has a very big and muscular body and is very good looking with a Red Queen Chess Piece pendant necklace around his neck, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, a teenage boy who stood at 6'0", with his dark brown hair in a mo-hawk, hazel eyes, he also has an athletic, footballer body from all the football he plays with a dragon pendant necklace around his neck, Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook, a man who stood at 6'2", with short raven black hair, blue eyes which is brightened by the dark eye-liner around his eyes with a devilish smile and a hook for a hand and Jefferson also known as Mad Hatter, a man who stood at 6'1", with brown curly hair and blue eyes, he has a lean body, a rakishly handsome man.

The three teenage boys and the two men are walking through the cold street of Brooklyn, they had been in Brooklyn for half the day after they had woken up in the cold street all together, as they walk down the street they see a small, skinny blonde man being beaten up by at least twelve guys.

As soon as the five of them see the man being beaten they rush to the man's aid, Hadrian takes out some daggers which he had hidden, Puck readies his fists and so does Spinner while Hook and Jefferson just run with the teenagers. Hadrian yells out to the twelve men "oi, leave him alone" The guys turn around and one of the them asks "and what are you going to do about it ?"

"how about I stab you ?" asks Harry holding out his custom-made daggers from someone that Harry knew but it was a secret who the person was. The guys all look at Harry as he holds the daggers his in hands and the leader asks "do you even know how to use those ?"

"yea" replies Harry before the leader attacks him along side the other men as Jefferson goes to get the short blonde man. Harry slashes the men up while Puck and Spinner punch them and Hook takes out and uses his sword to threaten the men before they hear a man yell out "oi, leave those kids and my friend alone" and they see a tall, bulky (muscle bulky), handsome man with black hair and blue eyes standing there, Hadrian thinks that the man is gorgeous, making the men all run off just as Jefferson helps the skinny blonde man stand up and they get a good look at him and Harry mutters "damn" in a saucy way.

"I agree" says Spinner looking at the man who came, the blonde man walks over to them and says "thank you for that, for helping me"

"no problem, anyone would have done the same" says Hadrian before he asks "what's your name by the way ?"

"Steve, Steve Rogers" replies the blonde man before the tall, bulky, handsome guy says "i'm James Buchanan Barnes but my friends call me Bucky"

"it's nice to meet you both" says Spinner shaking their hands.

"nice to meet you guys too" says Steve before he asks the five of them "who are you five anyway ? and where are you from ? and what's with your clothes ?"

"yea, you sound British, with a bit of Russian and American too" says Bucky to Hadrian.

"how about we go somewhere a bit more private to talk ?" asks Hook. Steve and Bucky agree and take Hadrian, Puck, Hook, Jefferson and Spinner to their place where Hadrian, Puck, Hook, Jefferson and Spinner tell Steve and Bucky a few things about themselves. After the explanation Steve says "if you have no where to go, why don't you stay here with Bucky and I ?"

"are you sure ?" asks Jefferson nervous.

"yea, we can't let the five guys who helped my best friend freeze on the streets but I have no idea how we are going to feed everyone" says Bucky.

"I have an idea" says Spinner before he takes out his hand and he flicks it making a huge pile of food appear in a whirl of scarlet red smoke and Hadrian asks "where did the food come from ? and how did you know how to do that ?"

"I just created it and I learnt how to do it from my books" replies Spinner with a shrug while Steve and Bucky stare at Spinner with shock before Bucky says "explain" and they do, they tell Steve and Bucky everything about magic, both sorts of magic that they had learnt, the magic they learnt from the books that they had gotten from their birth mothers (without telling who their birth mothers were) and the magic Hadrian learnt at Hogwarts, they also tell Steve and Bucky that they basically woke up together on the street even though they barely know each other.

After explaining everything Hadrian, Puck, Spinner, Jefferson and Hook move in with Steve and Bucky. Hook and Jefferson also get an education about the world they are in too.

* * *

Two days after moving in with Steve and Bucky, the five guys quickly got into a routine, Spinner, Hadrian and Puck all are with Jefferson as they practise their magic. The three teenagers keep practising their magic when Bucky tells them that it's time for lunch and they enter the house to eat.

They seven of them are eating at the table. They are all talking about different things until Bucky asks the teenagers and the two men "why don't you guys tell us about yourselves ?"

"you sure you want to know ?" Hadrian asks Bucky.

"yea, then we'll tell you about yourselves" replies Bucky.

"if it's OK with you guys, of course" says Steve.

"yea, we won't force you or anything" says Bucky agreeing with Steve.

"well, OK, I'll go first" says Hadrian before he says "my name is Hadrian Romanoff, my mother's name is Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow, but she's not my birth mother, in fact I know that I've had another adoptive mother before she had died"

"who was your first adoptive mother ?" asks Puck.

"a woman named Lily Potter, she died when I was eighteen months old, she was murdered" replies Hadrian.

"who murdered her and is he still alive ?" asks Spinner.

"the guy's name is Voldemort, he was also known as Thomas Riddle, yes, he's still alive, well, he has returned to power very recently" replies Hadrian.

"Voldemort means flight of death in french" comments Spinner.

"which is ironic, Voldemort is scared of death" says Hadrian before he says "he killed both Lily and James Potter, I remember everything about that night"

"why don't you tell us about the night, if you want" suggests Jefferson.

"OK, I will" says Hadrian before he says "after Voldemort had blasted the front door open, my father tells my mom to run and get me while he holds Voldemort off, my mom, Lily was her name by the way and she had red hair just like my adoptive mother (he says while smiling), runs up the stairs and into the nursery where I am, after defeating my dad, Voldemort heads upstairs, to the nursery before he blasts the door open. My mom begs him to spare me and to kill her instead while Voldemort tells her to stand aside but she doesn't budge, so he kills her before turning his wand on me and he casts the killing curse on me" says Hadrian.

"the killing curse ?" asks Steve.

"it's a dark curse that can not be blocked but can be avoided by jumping out of the way or hiding behind something really solid" says Hadrian before he says "well, Voldemort casts the killing curse which hits me but it somehow rebounds and hits Voldemort, killing him, well, destroying his body, Dumbledore, after he had found out about my parents sends Hagrid to fetch me and to take me to the Dursleys" Hadrian tells them before he says "country to what people in the wizarding world think, i'm not being raised by the Dursleys, I was raised by a woman named Natalia Romanoff who goes by Natasha now, she was a high class assassin, she found me in my crib after I had used my teleportation ability to go back to my crib from the Dursleys front step, where Dumbledore had left me, like a parcel"

"assassin ?" asks Steve with wide eyes.

"he left you on the front door step ?" yells Bucky in anger.

"yea, he left me there for my aunt to find" Hadrian says to Bucky who got angry and was muttering things before he says to Steve "yea she was an assassin, but after having me for a few years and after someone from a government agency that I can't mention for certain reasons was sent to kill her but instead decided that her talents could be useful for the agency, she decided to join the agency, the agents from the agency don't know that i'm her son but the agent who took my mom and I in ended up becoming a father figure for me, he calls me, his little chick, it's a long story" says Hadrian.

"what happened next ?" asks Puck getting a little angry at Dumbledore.

"well, when I was eleven I got my Hogwarts letter, but before that I was trained by my mother and by Clint who I call dad and as I said before he calls me his little chick, well I had been trained in several different fighting styles as I grew up and I, of course, had practised my magic that I was born with thanks to my birth mother, now back to when I was eleven, I ended up going to Hogwarts where for the last four years I hid behind a mask and played at the Gryffindor Hero, Dumbledore's Golden Boy but I'm not really Dumbledore's Golden Boy, I'm one of the most dangerous teenagers alive" Hadrian tells them all with an evil grin on his face.

"don't hide anymore" says Bucky before he says "don't hide behind your mask, show them the truth and show them who you really are"

"you think I should ?" asks Hadrian.

"yes, show them the truth" says Hook.

"I agree" says Jefferson nodding.

"me too" says Steve. Hadrian then turns to Puck and Spinner and asks "what do you guys think ?" Puck and Spinner turn to each other before Puck says "I agree with them but I would have to say that I'm sick and tired of hiding behind a mask"

"me too" says Spinner.

"then show the truth and if anyone messes with you, just do what you guys did to those men who were beating Steve" says Bucky.

"agreed" replies Spinner, Puck and Hadrian in unison before Steve asks Hadrian "what were your school years like ?"

"dangerous" replies Hadrian.

"how dangerous ?" asks Bucky.

"Hagrid took me to the train station before he left me there but I knew how to look after my self so I didn't care, I went to go onto the platform by myself since I knew that I could handle myself, I was walking around when I heard someone yelling about muggles" Hadrian tells them but is interrupted when Steve asks "what is a muggle ?"

"non-magical person" replies Hadrian before he continues his story by saying "well, i follow the voice to find a red haired woman with four boys and a little girl, she was telling them to behave themselves while at school and then told Percy to go onto the platform. That's what Percy does and he does it by running through a solid brick wall"

"what ?" asks Bucky.

"it's the barrier between the muggle train station and platform 9 3/4's which is where the Hogwarts Express was" says Hadrian to the two wide eyed muggles before he continues the story.

"well, after Percy and the twins had gone through I make my presence known and she tells me that it's Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well before she tells me how to get onto the platform. Once I get on the platform I go to put my stuff on the train which the twins helped me with" says Hadrian.

"I'm glad that they helped you" says Spinner.

"they, along side Hermione, Luna and Neville, are the only ones who know that I wasn't raised at the Dursleys" says Hadrian.

"really ?" asks Puck with a tone of surprise.

"yea, they figured it out and confronted me, I told them everything before swearing them to secrecy, after that they asked me to train them in basic fighting, which I do, they haven't met mom or anyone yet but they aren't pressuring me for them to meet my family or anything" replies Hadrian before he says "yea, i have also seen that when they really want to complete or achieve something, they seriously get into it, which surprised me a bit because they are the pranksters of the school" he then continues his story by saying "well, while I was on the train, I found an empty compartment, after a little while i hear a knock on the door and I see Ron standing there and he says 'do you mind ? everywhere else is full' and I let him sit with me, he introduces himself then I introduce myself as Harry Potter making him ask if I got my scar"

"what scar ?" asks Steve before Harry shows them his lightning scar making Bucky asks as he touches it gently "how did you get it ?"

"that's where the killing curse hit me when Voldemort tried to kill me" says Hadrian

"yikes" says Steve before Hadrian says "I showed him the scar with a smile on my face. After a while, after I had ordered a whole bunch of candy which I shared with Ron, a girl with bushy, brown hair knocks on the door and asks if we had seen a toad since a boy named Neville had lost his, Ron doesn't like her because she is a bit of a know-it-all but I secretly do for that reason even if she is a bit of a book worm but I pretend that I didn't like her to keep up appearances"

"so, she is smart ?" asks Bucky.

"hell yea, she helped us a lot during our school years" says Hadrian before he says continuing his story "well, the girl introduces herself and after a little bit she leaves but not before telling Ron that he has some dirt on his nose, we arrive at the train station near the school and we follow Hagrid to the boats which only take four to each boat and we head to Hogwarts, after we arrive there, we follow Hagrid who delivers us to Professor McGonagall who is a very stern and strict woman. She tells us about the houses before she disappears. While she is gone, one of the boys introduces himself in a pompous way before insulting Ron, the boy asks to be friends but i decline the offer, Professor McGonagall comes back before she leads up into the great hall where we are to be sorted into our houses"

"what are the houses ?" asks Bucky.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" replies Hadrian before he says "Gryffindors are known for their bravery, Hufflepuffs are known for being loyal, Ravenclaws are known for being smart and Slytherin are known to be cunning" with a smile before Hadrian says continuing his story "after some students had been called up, my name is called and I walk up, the hat is placed on my head and the hat sorts me into my house, the hat and I talk for a bit before I tell him that being a Slytherin in Gryffindor clothing is the best kind of Slytherin after he tries to place me in Slytherin and I end up in Gryffindor, just like my parents were"

"what else happened ?" asks Bucky.

"not much really, after the feast that we had Dumbledore told us not to go to the third floor corridor on the right hand side unless we wanted to die a most painful death before dismissing us for bed" says Harry.

"that man must be crazy" says Bucky.

"he is" mutters Theo before Harry continues his story by saying "Ron and I are late for our first class which is being taught by Professor McGonagall who can turn herself into a cat" before he tells Steve and Bucky about his school life up until Halloween making Bucky, Theo, Bill and Steve all swear when they hears about the three headed dog on the third floor corridor on the right hand side.

Harry pauses before he says "well, after Ron had insulted Hermione which annoyed me but I had to keep it to myself, she runs off and that night during the feast Neville tells us that Hermione is crying in the girls toilets, after two minutes Professor Quirrel runs into the great hall telling us that a troll was in the dungeons before he faints making all the students except a few of us panicking. The headmaster tells us to be silent before he tells us to go back to our dorms while the teacher head to the dungeons" says Hadrian before he says "even though the Slytherin common room is in the dungeon" Hadrian then continues his story.

"as we head to our common room, I remember about Hermione and the fact she didn't know about the troll, Ron and I go to tell her about it when we see the troll enter the girls toilets and we heard Hermione scream, We run in, and after some running around, and me ending up on it's shoulder, we used Wingardium Leviosa to knock it out with it's own club. By the way, don't ever get troll bogies on your wand. They are disgusting and hard to clean off. So right after we do that Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirrell come running in. This is when I notice the gash on Professor Snape's leg, which I later find out is because of the three headed dog, Hermione makes up a story to tell Professor McGonagall before Ron and I get five points each for sheer dumb luck"

"what ?" asks Bucky in shock before he starts ranting. Harry tells Bucky and Steve about the rest of his school year before he says "my mom knows about it, she was pissed off but she still let me go to Hogwarts to gain information and to help train my magic"

"I would be pissed too" says Bucky while Steve nods in agreement before he asks "what happened during your second year ?" Harry tells them and after the story Steve, Puck, Spinner, Jefferson and Bucky all just hug Harry while Hook holds his hand, tightly. After Harry tells them about his third and fourth years. Bucky starts ranting about everything, especially about the philosophers stone, the basilisk, the dementors and the tournament.

Spinner and Puck them tells them all about their lives growing up and everything including their masks.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIRST CHAPTER OF PRINCE HADRIAN ROMANOFF: THE SON OF THE EVIL QUEEN.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After appearing in Brooklyn on the 1st of November in 1941, Hadrian Romanoff also known as Harry Potter the adoptive son of Natasha Romanoff, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Gavin 'Spinner' Mason, Killian 'Captain Hook' Jones and Jefferson 'The Mad Hatter' meet Steve Rogers (Harry has no idea about Captain America) and Bucky Barnes. They also end up living with them and they all full in love with each other. What will happen when/if Hadrian, Puck, Jefferson, Spinner and Hook are sent back to their timelines/realms ?**

 **M/M/M/M/M/M/M SLASH, MPREG.**

 **Cross-Dressing.**

 **Hadrian Can Sing.**

 **Powerful Hadrian, very powerful Hadrian.**

 **Violent Hadrian.**

 **Creature Hadrian.**

 **This story is a multiple crossover. This story is a Harry Potter/Avengers/Glee/Degrassi/Once Upon A Time Crossover.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Two weeks later, the routine breaks when it gets really freezing cold and Steve is alone in bed because Bucky hadn't returned home yet, so Hadrian, Puck and Spinner connect their bed with Steve and Bucky's bed and Hook and Jefferson before they strip down and get into the bed. They cuddle up to each other and they fall asleep. When Bucky returns home that's how he find them and he just smiles a bit before he strips down and hops in bed with them.

* * *

(Smut Scene Ahead)

The next morning Bucky has his arms wrapped around Hadrian, holding Hadrian tightly close to his body with his 10", thick erection pushed against Hadrian's entrance. Bucky starts thrusting against the entrance in his sleep as he was dreaming about Hadrian. Bucky's erection which is leaking with pre-cum pushes against the entrance, loosening it with each thrust until Bucky makes one more thrust, penetrating Hadrian, they both wake up, especially when Bucky thrusts into Hadrian's prostate. Hadrian lets out a mewl making Bucky wake up, he is wide awake now and Bucky's body stiffens before Hadrian bucks back letting Bucky's cock slide more inside him and he then pushes Bucky onto his back while Bucky's cock is inside him before he sits up on top of Bucky, Hadrian then turns himself around, leans down and kisses Bucky as he starts to bounce on Bucky's cock making Bucky let out a moan before he tries to start to whisper and Hadrian says "shh, we don't want to wake them, now do we ?" smirking seductively. Bucky shakes his head as an answer to Hadrian's question before he starts to thrust into Hadrian making Hadrian bounce on his cock.

Bucky then flips them over before he starts fucking Hadrian, hard making Hadrian moan loudly. As they fuck they don't notice Puck watching them, Puck gets a hard, he then starts to play with himself, after a moment he starts to jerk off before he says "now that is something to wake up to" making Bucky and Hadrian stop and turn to him. Puck then asks "can I join ?" Hadrian and Bucky look at each other before Bucky says "get over here" Puck carefully goes over to the two, he positions his 9.5" thick cock (slightly less thicker than Bucky's) near Hadrian's mouth which latches onto his cock like a leech as Bucky fucks Hadrian more. After five minutes Puck asks "can I fuck him ?"

"if Hadrian wants you" replies Bucky before he asks Hadrian "can Puck fuck you now ?"

"yes" gasps Hadrian in pleasure from Bucky hitting his pleasure spot. Bucky pulls out of Hadrian who whines at the lose before Puck pushes his cock into Hadrian who mewls before he thrusts inside Hadrian. Bucky starts jerking his cock at the show before Hadrian says to Bucky "I want to suck your cock" Bucky positions his cock near Hadrian's mouth. Hadrian starts to suck it making Bucky moan.

After a little while Hadrian stops sucking Bucky's off and he says "I want to sit on Bucky's cock again"

"OK" says Puck pulling out which makes Hadrian moan before he sits on Bucky's cock facing Bucky, making it go deep inside him before he says to Puck "fuck me too"

"you want both of our cock in you ?" asks Puck interested.

"yea, both of you, fuck me" replies Hadrian. Puck doesn't need to be told twice. He gets behind Hadrian and enters Hadrian's ass while Bucky's cock is still in him and Hadrian moans loudly as Puck's cock enters his ass before both boys start to fuck him, hard. They fuck him for a while, all three of them have the greatest endurance in the world. They fuck for an hour like that before they change positions, Puck pulls out before Hadrian gets off Bucky's cock before he bends over for Puck and starts sucking Bucky's cock. Puck pushes his cock inside Hadrian's ass and starts thrusting, hard and deep while Hadrian sucks on Bucky's cock, he also jerks himself while being fucked and sucking Bucky's cock.

They do that for a while (thirty minutes) before they switch so that it's Bucky that's fucking Hadrian and Puck getting the blowjob. They at it for another thirty minutes before Hadrian says to Bucky and Puck "blow on me"

"blow on you ?" asks Bucky.

"yea, on my body" replies Hadrian before Bucky thrusts faster and deeper, he gets closer and closer to blowing before he pulls out and jerks his cock over Hadrian who sits up, a moment later a massive load of cum shoots out of Bucky's cock and lands on Hadrian, on his body, neck and some on his face and in his hair and mouth as Hadrian had his mouth wide open. Puck sees this and blows his load too all over Hadrian who then jerks his cock to blow. After Hadrian had blown his load, Hadrian rubs all the cum together, on his body and rubs it in. Hadrian then says smiling "that was fun, we have to do that again"

"I agree" says Bucky smiling before he kisses Hadrian.

"we should do that again" says Puck before he too kisses Hadrian. The three of them lay there for a bit before Hadrian gets up to take a shower but before he does he says to Bucky "just in case, you should know that I do not regret what just happened, I won't ever regret it, it was the best thing to happen to me, ever" Hadrian walks into the bathroom as Bucky and Puck start putting their clothes back on. The shower starting wakes up the other much to surprise of Puck and Bucky since Hadrian was moaning, groaning and practically screaming their names when they were fucking him.

(Smut Scene Finished)

* * *

After he had finished his shower, Hadrian walks back into the room, butt naked before he puts his clothes on. After he is dressed he asks "what ?"

"you don't care that we all just saw your naked body ?" asks Jefferson.

"your beautiful naked body" says Killian grinning.

"why would I have a problem ?" asks Hadrian before he says "we slept in the same bed while naked, it shouldn't matter"

"I agree" says Spinner leering at Hadrian who blushes which Bucky sees and says to him in a whisper "you shouldn't blush, not after what happened this morning"

"that's true" replies Hadrian bumping his ass into Bucky's groin. Bucky lets out a little moan which is heard by everyone and Steve asks Bucky "what's going on ?"

"I'm sure that Bucky is just remembering the way he woke up this morning" replies Hadrian with a cheeky smile.

"how did he wake up ?" asks Jefferson.

"with my cock inside his ass" replies Bucky smirking and Hadrian blushes. The others are all surprised except Puck which Spinner sees and asks "why aren't you shocked ?"

"because he woke up to the sight of Bucky fucking me, he ended up joining in" replies Hadrian.

"holy shit" exclaims Spinner with wide eyes.

"wow, who knew ?" asks Hook smiling.

"next time, can I join ?" asks Jefferson.

"what ?" asks Hadrian with surprise.

"next time, I want to join in" replies Jefferson walking towards Hadrian before he kisses him.

"me too" says Spinner as Jefferson breaks the kiss and Spinner kisses Hadrian.

"me three" replies Steve as Spinner break the kiss and Steve kisses Hadrian. After a moment Steve breaks the kiss before Bucky says "we're going to have to keep this a secret"

"why ?" asks Jefferson.

"it's illegal to be homosexual in this time" replies Hadrian.

"well, it's not illegal in the enchanted forest or in wonderland" says Jefferson before he says "plus I'm into both men and women, hell, I have a daughter, Grace"

"I am also into both men and women, I was once in love with a woman named Milah, until she was killed by the dark one, it wasn't illegal in Neverland either" says Killian.

"they won't care, they will arrest us all and put us to death" replies Bucky.

"they will end up with their hearts removed if they dare touch any of you or me" growls Hadrian eyes flashing with magic which the others see and Bucky asks "why did your eyes flash ?"

"my magic, it helps but sooner or later I might end up getting a creature inheritance, thanks to Lily and James Potter" replies Hadrian.

"what do you mean ?" asks Steve confused.

"Lily and James Potter had blood adopted me, I ended up getting their many latent creature inheritances in my blood but I don't know if I'll get a creature inheritance and if I do, I don't know what I'll be, James had Kitsune, Werewolf, Vampire and Incubus blood in his blood while Lily had Angel, Neko, Transcendent Fairy, Fairy (like Maleficent from the 2014 movie Maleficent), Banshee and Siren blood in her blood" replies Hadrian.

"holy shit" exclaims Puck and Spinner in unison with widened eyes while the others are all shocked.

"I know, but I have no idea what I'll end up being" says Hadrian.

"I'm sure that you will be beautiful no matter the creature you get" Bucky says to Hadrian brushing some hair out of Hadrian's eyes. They talk more until it's time for Bucky to head to work while Puck, Spinner and Hadrian practise their magic which they got from their birth mothers and Hadrian practises the magic that he is taught at Hogwarts while under the supervision of Killian and Jefferson who watch them as they practise magic while Steve watches with amazement at the display of magic.

* * *

A week after Hadrian, Bucky and Puck had sex making Puck and Hadrian no longer virgins. Steve, Spinner, Hadrian, Jefferson, Puck, Bucky and Killian sit in the living room all talking to each other when Steve gets the idea that everyone except Hadrian tells a story about something they've done in the past, (Hadrian had already told them some stuff about himself) the others agree to do it and the story telling starts with Spinner telling everyone how he had turned a rapist into a rat.

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

After watching J.T York fight Dean Walton in his mascot suit and he see Paige leave the auditorium in tears, Spinner follows her out. Spinner asks her "Paige, what's going on ?"

"nothing" replies Paige turning around to face him.

"J.T. in the mascot outfit attacking Dean, that's not nothing" says Spinner. Paige turns to walk away and Spinner grabs her shoulder making Paige knock his hand off her shoulder and yells in hysteria "Spinner, can you..." Spinner and Paige are both silent for a bit before Spinner says guessing "something happened to you"

"I just got what I asked for, right ?" replies Paige. Spinner is surprised by her reply but he is hoping that it doesn't mean what he thinks before he asks "he took it too far, like Hazel said, right ?" Paige doesn't answer and Spinner asks "didn't he ?" Spinner figures it out. Dean comes out and he walks past them both, Spinner sees him exit the school and he says "hey, hey, you're not going anywhere" and he shoves Dean against the bus, Dean shoves back and says "your mascot came at me"

"you think that's what this is ?" asks Spinner.

"Spinner, stop" says Paige trying to stop Spinner.

"no, he deserves whatever I give him" says Spinner before he punches Dean, hard in the face. Dean leaps at Spinner while Spinner pushes Paige gently out of the way and he starts fighting Dean, punches get thrown and the fight really gets tough before Dean goes to punch Spinner who sees the punch but the punch doesn't hit because he dodged the punch, Spinner then spins and kicks Dean in the stomach. Dean is holding onto his stomach when Spinner stands up, Spinner then says to Dean "you have no idea just who you messed with when you raped Paige, you messed with the Red Prince, son of the Red Queen"

"the Red Queen is a fairy tale character" replies Dean laughing.

"no, she isn't" says Spinner before he transforms his clothes, magically, from what he is wearing into an outfit similar to what his mother would wear but is for males. Paige and Dean are both shocked by Paige comes out of her shock quicker and asks "why did you keep this a secret ?"

"because people would fear me" replies Spinner.

"isn't that what you wanted before" says Paige.

"that's not the true me, but they would fear me and my magic" says Spinner.

"why ?" asks Paige.

"because I can do this" replies Spinner before he waves his hand over Dean and he transforms into a rat. Spinner picks up the Dean-rat before he asks Paige "what would you like me to do to him ?"

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

"how did she end up answering ?" asks Hadrian curious.

"she answered, 'I'll keep him, either that or you can transform him back to normal and make him our slave, forever', I ended keeping him in his rat form but he knows that he is supposed to be human and sees everything that happens around him" replies Spinner.

"that's a good punishment" comments Hadrian.

"I agree, plus it doesn't involve death" says Steve.

"I also agree" says Puck. It's then Puck's turn to tell a story about something in his past.

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

Puck is about fourteen when a Latino girl named Santana confronts him about his sexuality. After Puck is left alone, Santana Lopez storms over to Puck, she then drags him away, into a corner, slams him against the wall and asks plainly "are you queer ?" Puck is silence before Santana says "I guess your silence is my answer, but I already knew, I'm a closet lesbian and a judgemental bitch, which means one thing: I have awesome gaydar"

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

"what did you end up doing ?" asks Jefferson.

"I told her the truth before threatening her and she volunteered to become my girlfriend, we don't do anything sexual since we're both gay" replies Puck.

"she sounds like fun" says Hadrian smirking.

"she says that the only straight that she is, is a straight up bitch" says Puck making Hadrian laugh a bit. Hook tells them about Milah making Hadrian ask in outrage "she just abandoned her son ?" before he says to Hook "I don't mind that she run of to be with you, truly, I don't mind that, but she should have taken her son with her"

"I agree" says Puck.

"me too" says Spinner as he nods. Jefferson then tells a story about a time he had spent with his daughter and he tells them about everything they did with a giant smile on his face.

"it sounds like you had an awesome time together and your daughter sounds amazing" Steve says to Jefferson smiling.

"yes, I changed my life for her, I would do anything for her" replies Jefferson smiling proudly. Steve and Bucky each tell their stories.

* * *

Three days later, on the coldest night yet, the seven guys all get into the same bed before taking their clothes off to keep each other warm. After a little while all seven of them end up getting horny and they end up having sex, an orgy, which warms them up and gets them sleepy enough to fall asleep.

* * *

The evening of the 8th of December, Steve, Hook, Hadrian, Spinner, Jefferson and Puck are in the kitchen when Bucky enters the kitchen with a look that tells them that something was wrong before he says "America has joined the war"

"shit, that means that you will have to enlist" Harry says to Bucky who nods before Steve says "I'm going to enlist" Hook, Hadrian, Spinner, Jefferson and Puck look at each other but they don't say anything. Over the next two weeks Bucky and Steve train in boxing as well as the skills that Harry had learnt from his mom.

Steve and Bucky go to the recruitment agency but only Bucky is accepted but Steve keeps on trying to join the army while Hook and Jefferson both try to not be enlisted by having Hadrian, Puck and Spinner erase the memories of people if they had seen them and asked if they were joining the army. Jefferson and Hook knew that they, Hadrian, Spinner and Puck will be returning to their time-line/realms sooner or later and they knew that they couldn't be sent to war, leaving the three teenage boys alone either.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF PRINCE HADRIAN ROMANOFF: THE SON OF THE EVIL QUEEN.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After appearing in Brooklyn on the 1st of November in 1941, Hadrian Romanoff also known as Harry Potter the adoptive son of Natasha Romanoff, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Gavin 'Spinner' Mason, Killian 'Captain Hook' Jones and Jefferson 'The Mad Hatter' meet Steve Rogers (Harry has no idea about Captain America) and Bucky Barnes. They also end up living with them and they all full in love with each other. What will happen when/if Hadrian, Puck, Jefferson, Spinner and Hook are sent back to their timelines/realms ?**

 **M/M/M/M/M/M/M SLASH, MPREG.**

 **Cross-Dressing.**

 **Hadrian Can Sing.**

 **Powerful Hadrian, very powerful Hadrian.**

 **Violent Hadrian.**

 **Creature Hadrian.**

 **This story is a multiple crossover. This story is a Harry Potter/Avengers/Glee/Degrassi/Once Upon A Time Crossover.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The night before Bucky leaves for training, Bucky, Steve, Hook, Jefferson, Hadrian, Spinner and Puck are all in bed awake when something happens, something weird. The seven of them are sudden transported somewhere, somewhere where a wedding is taking place. Bucky asks "where are we ?"

"a wedding" replies Jefferson before he says "the wedding of Snow White and Prince James" looking towards the bride and groom. They move in the crowds to find that no-one can see them and they head towards the front and they hear the priest say "and do you Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity ?"

"I do" says Snow White looking at Prince James before the priest says "I now pronounce you husband and wife" everyone cheers and give them applause before the priest says to them "you may now kiss the bride" the two go to kiss when the doors to the ballroom suddenly slam open and some woman is in the doorway, she then says "sorry, I'm late" before she starts walking down the aisle. Jefferson says to the others "that's the Evil Queen" with surprise.

"that's my mother ?" asks Hadrian in shock before they hear a dwarf yell "it's the queen, run" Snow White takes out Prince James' sword, aims it at the Evil Queen before she says "she's not a Queen, anymore, she's nothing more than an Evil Witch"

"no, no, no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need" Prince James says to his new wife helping her lower the sword before he says to the Evil Queen "you're wasting your time, you've already lost" he pauses before he says "I will not let you ruin this wedding"

"oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything, on the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift" says the Evil Queen

"we want nothing from you" Snow White tells the Evil Queen who says "but you shall have it" before she says "my gift to you..." her face changes to disgust as she says "is this happy, happy day, for tomorrow my real work begins" she pauses before she says "you've made your vows, now I make mine, soon everything you love..." she then says to everyone in the room "everything all of you love, will be taken from you, forever, and out of your suffering, will rise my victory" she then says to everyone "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do"

The Evil Queen then turns around and starts to walk away. James yells "hey" at her before he throws his sword at her but she disappears in a whirl of smoke as Prince James moves to comfort his new wife.

"holy shit" exclaims Puck in shock.

"I wonder what she is talking about" mutters Steve turning to Hook and Jefferson who both shrug their shoulders before the scene changes and they are in a dark castle where The Evil Queen reappears, Charming's sword flies into a wall and Bucky asks "where are we now ?"

"the dark castle" replies Jefferson before they see an old man walk up to her as she walks forward and asks "would you like something to drink ?" the Queen stops walking and replies to the old man by asking "do I look like I need a drink ?"

"I was only trying to help" replies the man handing her a drink, she takes the drink and says "thank you" a face appears in the mirror much to the shock of Steve and Bucky before it says to the Queen "now that was an awfully big threat" before he asks "destroy everyone's happiness ? how do you plan on accomplishing that ?"

"the dark curse" replies The Queen before taking a sip of her drink shocking the face in the mirror, the old man, Jefferson and Hook before the old man asks the Queen "are you sure, Your Majesty ?"

"but you said you'd never use it" says the mirror.

"you made a deal when you gave away that curse" says the old man as he walks and stops beside the Queen.

"you traded it away" says the mirror.

"she won't be happy to see you" the old man tells the Queen.

"who are they talking about ?" Puck asks Jefferson and Hook before they hear the Queen ask the old man "since when do I care about anoyone else's happiness but mine ?" before she orders "prepare the carriage" then she says "we're going to the Forbidden Fortress" before she walks away from the old man.

"I know who she's seeing" says Hook.

"who ?" asks Hadrian.

"my mother" replies Puck.

"let's follow her" says Spinner before the scene changes again and they are inside the Forbidden Fortress where they hear Maleficent ask The Evil Queen "how are you dear ?" they see Puck's mother going to pour some tea as The Evil Queen replies "I'm doing fine"

"are you ?" asks Maleficent before she says "if it were me, I'd be simply tortured, watching that flake of Snow so happy" before she sit down and she asks The Evil Queen "weren't you about the same age when you were to be married before she ruined it all ?" she then picks up her goblet and says "yes, you were" making a cheers motion and taking a sip.

"yes, it was about the same age you were when that sleeping beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent" replies The Evil Queen.

"I soldiered on, as you will, too, hopefully" says Maleficent.

"enough games" exclaims The Evil Queen before she says "you know why I'm here, I need my curse back"

"it's not yours any more, a deal's a deal" replies Maleficent before she says "I traded you my sleeping curse"

"which failed, undone by a simple kiss, now please, return what's mine" replies The Evil Queen.

"the dark curse ? really ?" asks Maleficent before she says "you must know that not even it's unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead" Maleficent then asks The Evil Queen petting her pet unicorn "have you considered a pet ?" before she says "they can be quite comforting"

"the only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering" replies The Evil Queen getting annoyed.

"well, it's her wedding night, I doubt she's suffering right now" comments Maleficent making Puck look surprised before he and the two teenagers start chuckling. Puck then says "I guess we now know where my sexual humour comes from"

"definitely" replies Hadrian chuckling.

"I need that curse" says the Evil Queen leaning forward before she says "I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff"

"hidden for the good of all, old friend" replies Maleficent before she says "whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively moral" she then asks "who did give it to you ?"

"where I got it is none of your concern" replies The Evil Queen as she stands up and walks over near the fireplace as the fire in the fireplace starts acting odd and everything starts to rumble before she says "hand it back"

"must we do this ?" asks Maleficent.

"do what ?" Spinner asks the others who realise what's happening and so does Spinner who then says "we better move out of their way"

"alas, we must" replies The Evil Queen before they hear some thunder crashing as the fire from the fireplace moves towards The Evil Queen hand as Maleficent leaps out of her chair. The Evil Queen throws the fireball at Maleficent who blocks it before The Evil Queen raises her hand moving it around making the weapon rattle and fly towards her, they stop near The Evil Queen before she flicks her hand and they weapons point towards Maleficent before she hears the unicorn whinnied and she points the weapons at the unicorn and makes them fly towards it. Maleficent yells out "no" before leaping in front of the unicorn and blocking the weapons. The Evil Queen looks at the chandelier which falls and the metal wraps around Maleficent's body as the staff flies out of Maleficent's hand and lands on the floor. The Evil Queen thrusts her hand and Maleficent flies, bound in the metal, into the wall, the Evil Queen picks the staff and says "love is weakness, Maleficent, I thought you knew that"

"if you're going to kill me, kill me" replies Maleficent.

"why would I do that ?" asks The Evil Queen before she says "you're my only friend"

"don't do this, this curse" says Maleficent but as she says "there are lines even we shouldn't cross, all power comes with a price" the Evil Queen turns the staff upside down and smashes the orb, she then picks up a scroll. Maleficent then says as The Evil Queen opens the scroll to read it " enacting it will take a terrible toll, it will leave an emptiness inside you, a void you will never be able to fill"

"so be it" replies The Evil Queen before she says "I already have a void I can not fill, why not another" before she starts to walk away and Maleficent asks "what void ?"

"the void that only my son can fill" replies The Evil Queen.

"son ?" asks Maleficent in shock.

"yes, but I had to send him away, away from me, my enemies and anyone who would use him to manipulate me" replies The Evil Queen before she starts to walk away and Maleficent yells "I had a son too" shocking the Evil Queen before Maleficent says "I also sent my son away, away from me, my enemies and anyone who would use him to manipulate me too"

"away from King Stefan ?" asks The Evil Queen.

"yes, he would have taken him and killed him or even put him inside a cell" replies Maleficent before she asks The Evil Queen "who did you send your son away from ?"

"my mother, she would have used him or even killed him, like she did to Daniel" replies The Evil Queen before she walks away.

"I wonder who Daniel was" comments Hadrian curiously before the scene changes again and they reappear in another castle and they watch as a blonde woman is learning how to use magic, the blonde woman is struggling, the woman teaching the blonde woman says as they had appeared "Anastasia, you don't need anyone's approval, whoever it was that made you feel this way, that you are somehow flawed or unworthy, you need to take that pain, the fear, that they were right and use it, is the root of your power, let it drive the magic and prove them all wrong" before a giant fire erupts making Anastasia happy and she says "it worked" as the woman teaching her sits down with a smile. Anastasia breathes heavily at what she had done before she goes to feel the flame, the woman who taught her asks her "feels good, doesn't it ?" smiling.

"I don't understand why the king is so against it" replies The Red Queen.

"oh, I have a feeling that you won't have to worry about him for much longer" says the woman who is teaching her magic.

"that's my mother" exclaims Spinner looking at the Red Queen.

"which one ?" asks Bucky.

"The Red Queen, Anastasia" replies Spinner before the scene changes and they find themselves on a cliff where they see Spinner's mother push a man off of using her magic as a woman cries out for her lover. The scene changes again and they find themselves back in their bedroom in bed. They are silent for a little bit before Steve asks "what just happened ?"

"I have no idea, but I think we just saw our mothers" replies Hadrian motioning to himself, Puck and Spinner.

"they seem like fun" comments Steve and Bucky in unison sarcastically before Bucky says "we'll talk more in the morning, we better get some sleep"

"I agree" says Jefferson. All seven of them have a round of sex before they fall in Morpheus.

* * *

The next few weeks are lonely as Bucky had been sent to do his training and the remaining six guys were missing him like crazy. It's very early in the morning, the six guys are in the kitchen when they hear the front door open and they hear Bucky's voice says "guys, i'm home" before he enters the kitchen where he is greeted with hugs and kisses before they head to the bedroom to welcome Bucky home. After three hours of sex, the seven guys all fall asleep for a bit before waking up and after Bucky had returned home from the store, meeting the others in the living room, he says "how about we go out tonight ?"

"well, we did get invited to a costume party that's happening tonight" says Hadrian.

"yea, we can go out and enjoy our selves, at the party" says Bucky.

"oh, i don't know, Buck" says Steve in a not excited kind of way.

"it might be fun" says Puck excited.

"i agree" says Hook.

"what do you say Jefferson ?" Bucky asks Jefferson who replies by saying "why the hell not ? the party might actually be fun"

"yes, let's go" says Spinner.

"fine then, let's go out tonight" says Steve sighing. Hadrian, Spinner and Puck leave the living room to head to the bedroom, once they get there Hadrian says "I have an idea for tonight"

"what's the idea ?" asks Spinner. Hadrian whispers his idea to Puck and Spinner making Puck ask "are you sure you want to do that ?"

"yea, it is a costume party, you want to join me ?" replies Harry.

"OK, we will need to make to the clothes" says Spinner.

"we have lots of time" says Hadrian before Bucky comes into the bedroom and before he asks anything Hadrian asks him "can you, Steve, Jefferson and Hook leave the house for a while ? we need to sort out our outfits"

"yea, I was just coming to tell you both that we were going to get Hook and Jefferson, you guys some clothes but it seems that you both already know what you will be wearing, so I will leave you to it" says Bucky before he leaves the room and he leave the house with Steve, Hook and Jefferson.

* * *

Later that night the three teenagers are in the room, they had decided to create their costumes to match their mother's outfits when the three of teenagers saw their mothers or basically the male version of their mother's outfits.

Hadrian is wearing a pair of black tight leather pants, a black patterned vest, the patterns are in green gemstones, the vest is covered by a black long sleeved jacket which has a black cape with red feathers attached to it and is lined in green gemstones. He had a pair of black leather boots on and a black hair piece after he had magically made his hair grow. He also has a crown with black gemstones on his head. Hadrian also has his red pendant necklace the shape of a heart with a dagger in it around his neck.

Puck is wearing a pair of purple dragon scale leather pants, a purple patterned vest, the patterns are in blue gemstones, the vest also looks like dragon scales, the vest is covered by a purple long sleeved jacket lined with blue gemstones, the jacket looks like dragon scales too. He has a pair of purple boots on and has a purple head piece that are sharped dragon horns lined with blue gemstones which looks like dragon scales. (Maleficent's head piece in the second episode of Once Upon A Time) Puck also has his pendant necklace the shape of a dragon around his neck.

Spinner is wearing a pair of red leather pants, a red patterned vest, the patterns are in gold gemstones, the vest is covered by a long sleeved red jacket which is lined with gold gemstone. He has a pair of red leather boots on and he has a crown with red gemstones on his head. Spinner also has his Red Queen Chess Piece pendant necklace around his neck.

* * *

After the three teenagers had finished getting dressed they enter the living room where they see Bucky, Jefferson, Steve and Killian all in their costumes. Bucky is in his full army uniform. Killian is dressed up in his usual outfit. Jefferson is dressed up in his usual outfit with a hat on his head. Steve is dressed up as a doctor. The three teenagers summon up a mask for each of them all including Bucky, Steve, Jefferson and Killian.

Hadrian has a black metal mask with green accents. Puck has a dragon masquerade mask. Spinner has a red and gold masquerade mask. Jefferson has a black fashion studded Venetian mask. Killian has a pirate styled mask.

* * *

The seven of them leave the house and head to the party which is in full swing. The adults all enter the party (Killian and Jefferson put on their masks) as the three teenagers take some time to get ready to enter, they line up together and put their masks on. Hadrian is in the middle, Puck to his left and Spinner to his right before they enter the party. The three of them stop and stand at the top of the stairs that lead into the party right in front of all the guests who all stop what they are going and stare at the three teenagers (not that the guests know that they are teenagers)

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF PRINCE HADRIAN ROMANOFF: THE SON OF THE EVIL QUEEN.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEIR MASKS LOOK LIKE YOU CAN FIND THE LINKS ON MY AO3 VERSION OF THIS STORY (WHICH IS BASICALLY THE SAME AS ON HERE). THE LINKS WILL BE IN THE BOTTOM NOTES**


End file.
